


February 20th

by Notorious_PAT



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Katara (Avatar), Chess Metaphors, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Graduate School, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Post-Graduation, Slice of Life, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notorious_PAT/pseuds/Notorious_PAT
Summary: What’s in a day? 24 hours? 1,400 minutes? 86,400 seconds? How do you measure the days? Is it the time that passes or the things that happen? We all remember birthdays and holidays. Those days are easy to remember. But life happens every single day. Even as we feel nothing changes day-by-day, it all moves forward. We move forward. Sometimes we don’t even realize how much of our life happens on a given day.For Azula and Katara, February 20th is their day. They just don’t know it yet. Nor will they know it for several years. Yet every year February 20th comes and their lives are entangled tighter and tighter.
Relationships: Azula/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	February 20th

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ameliaxox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliaxox/gifts), [katwow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katwow/gifts).



> Written for Azutara Week 2021. Modern AU. Azula, Katara, Aang, Ty Lee, Sokka, Zuko, Toph are all freshmen in college. Suki and Mai are sophomores. They all live in the same building on campus, Infinity Tower. Katara & Aang, and Azula & Ty Lee are both high school sweethearts from Fall senior year and beyond (so ~15-18 months or so). Those are the basics you should know beforehand that are hard to discern from reading.
> 
> [FIC CONCEPT IDEA: Look at the status of a relationship between two people on a single random day, every single year, for an undetermined amount of time. Look at how things change, how they grow, what is happening in their lives. You only get that 1 day to glimpse into it though.]

A/N: Give every day the chance to become the most beautiful day of your life. Love and be loved. Read… and review!

* * *

**February 20th**

Year 1

_'Everyone leaves.'_

The fury pounds through her veins harder than her footsteps on the concrete. A young girl with black hair measures each step to Infinity Tower. She is on the warpath. She wants to break, and burn, and end. She wants to set the world on fire. Salt the earth and begin again. Her designer boots, skin tight jeans, and red flannel flap in the wind.

Her anger rises but so does the anguish. She is eager to get home, lay on her bed, and yell into a pillow. Simply lay down and screech into the nothing, until the memories and pain are washed away. Until she is too exhausted to feel the feelings that she is feeling right now.

Difficult for her to vocalize or even realize, but in this moment she feels that no one could love her. No one who could stay, anyway. She pulls out her phone and opens up the blue bird app, feet carrying her home. Her feed refreshes and she goes to create a message for the world. Some familiar song lyrics that had just popped into her head.

_The_Drag0n_Qu33n: "I used to know you before you made ends meet / Now we're meeting our ends."_

She hesitates for a moment. A split second where she wonders if she'll regret this. Her mind flashes of those grey-brown eyes and she feels a fire deeper than red burn within her. She loved her with a fire red, and now it has turned blue. She sends the message. Her eyes glance over the timeline.

_cactusjuice: yo. this eng lit hw got me reading about fairytailes and i just gotta say: Humpty Dumpty was a dumb mf'er. how u gonna sit on that wall when u a literal EGG?!_ [47 mins ago]

_flameyo_hotman1: catcusjuice but he kinda thicc tho? ._ [1 mins ago]

_KatGirl2318: "Hey, all you had to do was stay. Had me in the palm of your hand. Then why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in?"_ [17 mins ago]

_suki_alone: KatGirl2318 everything alright Queen? ;_;_ [12 mins ago]

_catcusjuice: sjsjbdndns not oomf saying a cartoon is thicc_. _im callin the police 0_0_ [3 seconds ago]

She rereads the exchange between her brother and his friend. It's hard to not at least smirk at their nonsense. This also reminds her that the ENGL 261 assignment to review Humpty Dumpty was due by tomorrow's 11 AM class. The golden eyed, rage filled girl is thankful to have seen Sokka's stupid post to remind her to do it.

_'How the spirits am I gonna concentrate after_ that _though?'_

Her eyes move up as another gust of wind blows in the late February air. Rising high above is her residence hall. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her ID card. She swipes the lock mechanism and is granted access. She strolls past the front desk and is thankful when she gets an elevator all to herself.

Alone in the confined space her memories crash into her like waves, threatening to pull her into the undertow of them. The past few years, the last few months, the conversation that was just had, the finality of it all. Her world had slowly burned around her and this was what was left. Her and her alone. She stares at the digital numbers until the top floor shows. There is a ding sound as the doors open.

Conflicted and unsure of herself, she turns to her right. Her room is on the other side of the floor and cutting through the floor lounge is the fastest path to it. She pushes open the door and hears the soft sound of sobs on the other side.

"-need him, you are strong, and smart, and the best of us."

The first year girl comes to an abrupt halt realizing she has just stepped into a landmine. The spacious common area was filled with couches, tables, seats, and a whiteboard for groupwork. Seated at one of the couches to her right was her lifelong nemesis, Katara, and their resident assistant, Suki. The dark skinned girl was crying profusely while the RA rubbed her back. Katara wore a white t-shirt, cuffed jeans, and navy blue keds. Suki is in khakis, her blue Residence Life polo, and wearing her name badge, signifying that she's working tonight. She spares another second staring at the odd sight in front of her, no one noticing her at the entrance.

"Azula?"

Nearly jumping out of her skin, the Fire Nation girl turns to her left and sees her childhood friend Mai standing in the corner. Mai is dressed identical to Suki, as they work together and must both be on-duty for the night. Her eyes quickly return to the pair on the couch to find that they have taken notice of her now as well. She has intruded on this private moment. Yet looking at the RA, something else boils in her. Suki was close with Ty Lee. She probably knew. The brunette looks up at Azula and there is a searching look in her eyes.

"You know, don't you?"

Suki tilts her head to feign innocence and starts, "Uhh. I-uh, I don't-"

A scowl forming on her face Azula shouts, "How long have you known?"

A calming, low voice comes from behind her, "Azula, look, whatever this is, now's not the time."

Whipping around to face the older Mai, Azula could've set her ablaze with just the look in her eyes. The homicidal fury that pounded in her veins now spews from her mouth, "Not the time? Do _you_ know too? How long have _you_ known?"

"Azula, calm the Agni down, I have no idea what you're talking about," Mai says, stepping towards her. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait, or maybe we can step out-"

At that exact moment a loud, obnoxious ringing noise fills the room. Mai digs into her pocket and quickly fishes out an old school flip phone. She opens and answers the call, "RA On Duty, this is Mai speaking, how can I help you?"

Azula turns away while Mai takes the call. She steps towards the girls on the couch and towers above both of them. She stares fireballs into Suki, who is unmoved and simply stares back at her.

"Azula-"

"Shut up and-"

"I can't do this right-"

"-how long have you-"

"-world doesn't revolve around-"

"-I swear to the spirits, I will-"

"Agni damn it, Azula. Katara's boyfriend just broke up with her."

For a moment Katara looks up and she and Azula share the briefest of eye contact. Katara is hurt and wants nothing to do with Azula. Azula is fine with that and turns her attention back to the dark blues of the RA sitting before her.

"And you know _damn well_ that Ty Lee just broke up with me!"

"Suki," a soft voice cuts through the tension. All three heads turn to face the tall, blackhaired girl. "We have to get down to the first floor _now._ "

The first year RA looks back at Mai, her eyes darting between her coworker, Azula, then to Katara, and finally back to Mai. She solemnly nods. She turns to Katara and puts her hand on top of the freshman's. She whispers quietly to her, "We'll be back as soon as we can."

The young girl nods her head, sniffling. Suki continues to utter sweet nothings to her heartbroken friend. Azula is watching this with distaste when she feels a nudge from behind. She turns to face her old friend. Mai subtly nods her head to the side, hinting for Azula to step aside. She obliges and they step back towards the corner of the room.

"Azula, this thing is going to be a while for us." Mai whispers.

"Okay?" Azula blunts. "And?"

"Listen, I know you two have a history, but-"

"No."

"Hear me out."

"No way."

"A girl is in pain. And it sounds like you can relate _right now._ "

"She wouldn't listen."

"I disagree."

" _I'm_ in pain too, Mai."

"Zula, that's why you need this."

"This is a mess."

"So try to clean it."

"We _hate_ each other."

"And I'll hate you more if you don't _try_ to help her." She tells her. The look in her eyes is devastating. Azula feels no escape in sight. Mai nods. "You have to start somewhere."

Azula takes a deep breath in. Her eyes move to the teary eyed girl being soothed on the couch. She exhales.

"Okay."

When both of their friends exit the lounge, Azula stands awkwardly at the couch. Katara shields her face, trying to hold back tears from her high school rival. Azula clears her throat and asks, "Can I sit down?"

Scoffing, Katara doesn't even look at her as she replies, "I don't know, _can_ you?"

_'Spirits, am I going to murder someone today?'_

Azula rolls her eyes and sits down anyway beside the dark skinned girl. She doesn't look at her, choosing instead to stare at an empty space on the wall. There is quiet for just a moment. Azula is uncomfortable. Katara is uncomfortable. They don't look at one another, nor do they try to push each other away. Azula has agreed to _try_ , so try she will.

"I guess misery loves company?" She offers.

Katara shakes her head. "Not the kind of business I want to get into."

"Me neither," Azula replies. "The money isn't good enough to put up with all of… _this._ "

The last word dangles between them. They silently reflect on their pain. Azula stews in a mixture of rage and sadness. Her eyes flick to the girl next to her. _'Try. I have to try,'_ she thinks. She pushes through, pushes it down, and tries to think of something comforting to say. Rummaging through her brain is a thought that may help. She decides to unleash it.

"Do you remember seeing me after I lost the Aikido City title to you?"

Katara continues to hug herself and stare away from Azula, trying to contain her tears. Her memory flashes to that day though. She had incapacitated the wealthy girl sitting beside her, a massive upset to become the Republic City Champion. Azula ended up weeping on the mat. It was hard to watch because no one comforted her. Even her coaches wouldn't console her. She nods her head in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, I figured," Azula says after the slow nod. "I had beat Zuko to get there. I felt invincible. But somehow there you were waiting for me in the finals."

Katara finally turns to look at her. Azula continues staring out at the empty space on the wall, unconsciously rubbing her wrists as the memory of Katara locking her in a handcuff maneuver rises.

"Yeah, I mean, I had worked my entire life to get there and then I met my match" she says with a pause. Tears well up at the memory, mixing with the pain of her current situation. "I just couldn't take it. I mean, I lost it, Katara. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't concentrate on anything."

She pauses again. Katara feels herself drawn in this moment. Azula continues. "And weird stuff, like food had no taste. It was awful. And that kind of pain? It's something that I wouldn't wish on my _worst_ _enemy_."

Their eyes finally meet. "And that includes you."

Azula isn't sure what's happening.

"I got some help after that and just… I was a bad person, Katara."

She doesn't know why she's sharing all of this.

"And I thought I was better. I felt invincible again."

But it flows naturally from somewhere deep within her.

"Until tonight. About an hour ago. When Ty Lee broke up with me."

A reserve of emotion and pain that she hasn't unlocked before in her near two years of therapy.

"The thing that I've learned is that everyone leaves. My Mom. My Dad. Now Ty Lee."

In sharing her pain, Azula feels her own load lighten. She shouldn't be sharing all of this with Katara, someone she loathed before she walked in. Yet it comes so easily.

"I feel like I've lived a lifetime of war. Just one battle after another. And there's never any peace. Just another fight."

Azula twists her upper body and leans on the couch. Katara does the same and they face each other. Katara looks to Azula, but now it is Azula who averts her eyes. She is hurt and unsure of herself.

The water tribe girl clears her throat and tries to bridge the gap between them. "I know what you mean. I mean, I get it, sort of, as much as one can without actually having gone through it themselves. And you know what? You're still you."

Azula blinks back tears, keeping them at bay. She is usually much better as the master of her emotions. This is not a good moment for her.

"My Mom died when I was young and my Dad was pretty much out of the picture. But then I had Aang and it was good and I felt good and now?" She asks the girl sitting in front of her. "We're still _us_ , Azula."

She implores her polar opposite. She tries to inspire her. "We're _still_ the best in the city at Aikido. And we could _still_ kick the shit out of anyone if we wanted to."

This earns a genuine laugh from Azula, despite her best efforts to remain serious. Katara giggles along with her. They make eye contact, bright gold mixing with ocean blues.

Azula offers a compliment, "I don't know how the Water Tribe put out such a badass like you."

Katara smirks knowingly. "You don't know much about Water Tribe people, do you?"

It doesn't come across as condescending, and Azula doesn't take it as such. In a different time she may have grown agitated with the way it was said. At this moment she doesn't mind. She genuinely considers it before replying, "No, not really. Mostly we just dunk on you in the Fire Nation since your people don't have much, plus all the incest jokes."

"Incest jokes, huh? Well let me educate you," Katara offers, sitting up and repositioning herself to fully face the black haired girl. "Water Tribe people are the salt of the earth. We're resilient. We are strong. We will never break. Not our bodies. Not our spirits."

Azula finds this beautiful and sits up herself to look at the beauty before her. It was similar to what she had said a moment ago about a 'lifetime of war.' Yet it was different. It was in Katara's own words.

"Sounds like you don't need my help to get over this breakup then?"

A broken smile dawns on Katara's lips. She says, "Actually, I think this was exactly what I needed."

They stare at one another, both with red or bleary eyes, and soft smiles. Katara moves her hand and places it on top of Azula's. "I hope I helped you too?"

"In a weird way," Azula replies, not moving her hand. "I think it did?"

They hold the eye contact, hands clasped. They look at each other, for perhaps too long. Feeling unusually warm and awkward, Azula remembers her English Literature assignment and concludes their conversation. They stand up and exit the lounge together. As they go to separate, they assure each other that they'll talk again soon. Neither one is completely sure if they really will.

As Azula sits down to the desk in her dorm room she considers the story of Humpty Dumpty. Someone who had lost everything, ultimately their life. The tragedy of their story though is not that they fell from grace and cracked; their tragedy is that no one could put them back together again. Azula writes that thought down quickly before it leaves her mind.

* * *

Year 2

Katara stares at the social media posts intently. She inspects and considers it for far longer than normal. She wants someone to see it, someone specific. She had chosen the words very carefully. Looking at the time she decides to go all-in before she has a chance to overthink it.

Uploaded to her blue bird app and instant photo gallery is a sensational selfie with natural lighting and no filter. She wears a mischievous smile with the caption, "I've got a blank space baby. And I'll write your name."

It swiftly picks up a dozen or so likes. Back to back comments come in from Suki with heart eyes and then an obnoxiously long chain of fire emojis. Feeling this a little too on the nose she swaps to the blue bird app. There's less engagement there, despite having far more followers. One thing that sticks out is a single quote repost. When she opens it though, she just gets a message that reads, "Nothing to show you - yet."

Wrinkling her nose she scowls at her phone. This has been happening a little more lately and she isn't sure why exactly. She goes back to the selfie and taps out a reply message for whomever it is.

_KatGirl2318: whose qrt on priv? I just wanna talk_

She sees a notification she missed and when she pulls it up she sees her brother has replied to the thread.

_cactusjuice: eww. u really out here thirst trapping with TS lyrics? s_

Katara scoffs at this reply. She's sitting in a cafe waiting for this idiot to get out of class, and he has the audacity to be on his phone instead of paying attention? She begins brainstorming some quick replies about how it's prettier than the ugly layout that he's had for 2 years when a voice comes to her.

"That brother of yours sure is a pain in the dick, huh?"

She looks up at the man himself, causing her to grow even more agitated. She quips, "I tried to exchange him for a new one but the store told me he was damaged goods."

Sokka's head juts back in reproach, "Whoa! Uncalled for."

Katara stands up, grabbing her iced macchiato and makes a face at him. He continues, "I mean you're not _wrong_ , but you didn't have to say it, I mean come on."

They share a laugh together and then embrace in a warm hug. As they separate Katara tells him, "C'mon, let's go, I'm trying to squeeze a few games in before dinner."

As they begin to walk the familiar path to Infinity Tower again Sokka replies, "You're so slow with your moves, you'll be lucky if you finish one game."

"Shut up, you don't even know how to play chess."

"Sure I do!" He insists. "You pick up the pieces and move them around until you don't anymore. But I do think you should be more worried about her moves than mine."

Katara rolls her eyes and they continue their back and forth banter for a little bit. The conversation turns over to their daily lives and what their week has been like. They talk briefly about their plans for the weekend. Sokka asks her to join him, Toph, and Aang at a party on Saturday. Relieved for once to have to work on a Saturday night, Katara informs him that she is On Duty with Suki so she can't attend either.

"That's trash. So my girlfriend _and_ my sister can't come?"

"Sorry to say, but unfortunately we'll be trying to bust freshmen for doing the same thing you'll be doing."

"If you're not coming then Azula definitely won't come. Who's gonna roast everyone if she's not there?"

A little uneasy and feeling her cheeks grow hot, Katara replies, "Yeah, probably not. She asked me the other day what I was doing. We're probably going to play some more chess in my room and then watch that new murder mystery docuseries, in between my roves."

Sokka finally quits beating around the bush and asks her, "Alright, so when are you going to ask her out? When is this going to happen?"

If Katara's cheeks were rosy at his last question, they would be flames right now. It's something Sokka, and most of their collective friend group, have wondered for a while now. The cat and mouse game, back and forth, had grown tiring. It's been almost 8 months of them being very clearly into each other, and just neither one having the gall to do the deed and pop the question.

It is precisely for that same reason that Katara can't answer him. She groans, "I don't know, Sokka!"

"What's the hold up?" He asks, running a hand through his hair.

Katara is just as frustrated as her friends about the lack of development of this possible relationship. There have been so many things on her mind and reasons for why she has dragged her feet. Azula hasn't taken the initiative herself, leaving Katara to try and make it happen.

Katara has never dated another girl, or anyone else besides Aang. She has no idea how her Gran Gran or father would feel about it. Sokka has already made it clear he fully supports her if she wants to date the Fire Nation girl. Azula was with Ty Lee almost as long as Katara was with Aang, so both got out of a long-term relationship last year. There are plenty of reasons why she should hesitate. Yet she hates it all the same.

"We just agreed to live together next year, and honestly, Sokka," she does her best to explain. "Her _friendship_ means so much to me."

"Oh yeah, I also enjoy her 'friendship.' She's got the biggest friendship of any girl I've ever seen."

"Gross. And shut up."

"What? She does!"

"We used to _hate_ each other and if she doesn't feel the same, then what? I don't want to risk what we have as friends if she doesn't like me like that."

"Okay, and that's fair, but," Sokka starts. "What if she _does_ feel the same? What then?"

Katara doesn't say anything right away. She checks her phone for the time.

February 20th

4:57 PM

She stares a moment at her lockscreen. Originally it was a photo of their entire extended group of friends, from a trip they all took to the beach last summer. Katara remembers it fondly because late in the spring of their freshman year, Katara had taught Azula how to swim at the rec center pool. Then, when they all met at the beach, the two of them had swam together in the ocean. The first time ever swimming in the ocean for Azula!

The photo is from late in that evening, near sunset, when they took a group photo. It was a really nice picture of everyone, but Katara didn't really care about any of that because the lockscreen is a crop of just her and Azula standing side-by-side. Zuko and Sokka are on either side of them, mostly cropped out, but she justifies the picture choice by pointing out this fact every time. Almost as if on cue, Azula texts her.

Text from: Princess

Almost here?

Katara smiles and unlocks her phone. The home screen is a picture of her baby kitten, Blue. The precious little bean that her family had adopted recently. She taps out a quick reply.

Text to: Princess

Going at our own pace

Her eyes quickly flick over the contact photo. It is a selfie of both her and Azula, from the yellow ghost app. There is a filter applied to it by which both girls are wearing golden crowns, and was taken on a night when they both had felt particularly good about how they looked. Azula always complains about taking selfies together, but Katara could swear she'd seen her friend staring at those same photos endlessly later on.

"Well, Katara?"

She looks up at her brother as he opens the door for her into the residence hall. They flash their IDs at the front desk and then swipe the elevator. Katara entertains the daydream.

_'What_ if _she feels the same?'_

* * *

Year 3

Azula draws in quick, shallow breaths. The sweat slides down her brow and her back. She radiates heat, her gym clothes sticking tightly against her skin. She steps away and checks the fitness tracker on her watch. She's surpassed all of her daily workout goals and gone perhaps too far. She was so caught up in the moment and didn't realize the bigger picture at play that was unfolding. She walks away and calls it quits for the day.

She exits the Campus Rec Center headed back to Infinity Tower. It is unusual for juniors to be living in the primarily first-year student building, but with Mai, Suki, Toph, and now Zuko being on the RA staff in the building, their friend group collectively decided to stay in for one last year. After her exhaustive workout there is a pep in her step back on the way back to her room. After a tough workout, if Azula asks nicely, Katara will treat her sore muscles, bruises, and massage out the knots in her neck.

Her _girlfriend_ will dote on her hurt, until she works it out of Azula's system.

They've been dating for almost a year now, and it's been bliss. While they've enjoyed being around their friends the last three years, with Mai and Suki graduating in a few months, it is time to move on. Just a couple of weeks ago they locked in an off-campus apartment for their senior year. They'll get a taste of domestication and living outside of a dorm room together. Azula doesn't think about what comes after that.

To distract her mind she pulls out her phone and pulls up the blue bird app. She refreshes the feed and mindlessly scrolls. A few seconds in though something catches her attention. A particular post asks, " _What was your first kiss with your significant other like? qrt this with ur experience, im tryna see sumfin."_

Azula looks up as the high rising tower comes into view. She reflects on that first kiss. She can't help but to shake her head at herself in memory. They were at a party, which Azula was terrible at, and Katara was getting hit on by all of these men. Azula grabbed her by the arm and took her on a tour of the house. They stumbled out onto a balcony all alone. One thing led to another and they were kissing! That part of it was adorable and fine.

Then Azula lost her mind. She cringes just thinking about it.

She had immediately launched into a tirade about how if they started dating they would become "the most powerful couple on campus." Katara had just stared at her blankly for a few seconds, before her lips curled upwards. She swaps to her private account so it's not for everyone to see.

_chasing_waterfalls: It was awesome until I said something super awkward. Thankfully she decided to still keep me_

She swipes into the building, flashes her ID, and heads towards the stairwell. She closes the app on her phone. She walks up to the first floor and keys into the room.

"Hey, welcome home!"

Katara doesn't move from her seat, staying where she is as she reads for her class. Azula gives a quick greeting before going to put her things away. She asks, "What are you reading about, Kat?"

Not registering the exact question, Katara replies, "It's for Bio."

Azula puts her gym bag down and then walks over to her water tribe girl. Katara is lying back on top of some pillow on their futon by the window, so the natural sunlight could come in and wash her in warmth. Azula makes herself comfortable, lying down beside her but not getting in the way of her studying. She closes her eyes and rests her head on Katara's hip, a stray arm reaching up to idly scratch her back.

Ice water and lavender. The smell of her girl. That smell filled Azula with peace and relaxation.

"How was your workout?"

"Good," she responds. "Went longer than I meant to."

"I thought you were taking a little longer," Katara observes, eyes never leaving the page.

"Yeah I lost track of myself. And so I was kind of hoping you would-"

"Let me finish this page first."

Azula shuts her mouth. She knows anything else added to the conversation will just delay her satisfaction. Katara is true to her word and after a few minutes she is massaging Azula's back and neck with forceful, relieving effort. Whenever this goes on, Katara has learned, she can usually get her girlfriend into a relaxed state. In these moments of unwinding together, Azula is usually her most honest and vulnerable. It is a great power that Katara wields carefully.

Azula hears her coo in her ear, "What do you like most about our relationship?"

The Fire Nation girl hates when she does this. She feels so relaxed and at ease in her arms he can't help but think she is literally putty in her hands. Katara could move Azula like one could push a bowl of water. She thinks for a few seconds before replying.

"I love that we built it slowly."

"Oh yeah?" Katara asks, working her forearms. "I hated how slow it took. Drove me crazy."

"I agree," Azula gets out before a pleasurable moan escapes her from Katara moving on to her neck. "But I think we did things _the right way_."

"How's that?"

"Ours wasn't some passionate affair, or on a whim, or a one-off." Azula explains to her. "It wasn't easy or convenient or simple. It's been work. _Hard_ work."

"That's true," Katara says, her hands working less fervently as she considers this.

"We built it, brick by brick. Laying a strong foundation until we were certain it could stand up on its own. And I love that. I think it bodes well for our future together."

"Future?" Katara innocently prods.

"Yeah. When I'm at my internship in Republic City this summer and you're at that fancy hospital with the Northern Water Tribe, I think all of our work to make this happen will pay off. Maybe I can even come visit you?"

"Have you ever been to the South or North Pole?" Katara asks, skepticism rampant about how her girlfriend will handle the weather.

"No," Azula admits. She rolls over to face her girlfriend. "But I'd be willing to try for you."

Katara gapes in astonishment at this development. Azula pulls herself up into a sitting position and draws in. They are close together now, foreheads pressed up against each other. She whispers, "I'd do anything for you."

Katara blushes. She reaches a hand up, cups Azula's cheek, then brings her in for a soft kiss on the lips.

* * *

Year 4

_'Some how, some way, I know Azula is gonna fucking beat me.'_

Katara stares at the sixty-four squares, endlessly trying to work through what the best move would be for herself. It isn't rare, but it's certainly uncommon for Katara to have such a big lead early on. They've been playing chess for over two years now and this is one of her more fortuitous positions. While Katara owns the physical advantage between the two in Aikido, Azula owns the slight mental advantage in chess.

_'Queen to g2, puts me in check. What is she getting at here?'_

Azula is currently wreaking havoc on her in the open board, having just taken her rook, but even after that Katara still has a bishop advantage. Azula's queen has also taken many of her pawns, making the endgame seem dangerous. And that was what Katara feared most. Azula's endgame is deadly and often the reason for Katara losing. So if she can just stay right here, in this moment, stay in the mid-game, and put her away, she can win. She decides she'll move Bishop to e2, rather than further endanger herself by moving out her king.

She suddenly is aware of a sweat drop down her forehead. She is worried about winning this game, but not enough to justify the perspiration. She wipes it away and then moves to the thermostat. Once again, Azula had bumped it up. Over the last few years, Katara's girlfriend has worked hard to come down from the place of privilege she has always known. She spent time learning about the Water Tribes and her culture. She's done a lot to understand and adapt.

_'But old habits die hard.'_

Katara lowers the temperature. Azula is so used to staying warm and being warm, so she raises the thermostat and she hoards the blankets. She doesn't think about the cost of that excess heat because she has the money, while Katara really can't afford it. They've fought about it more than once or twice. When they fight, it is not Katara's proudest moment. They scream their lungs out at one another. Katara also feels like they bicker a lot, about small and big things. Their relationship has not always been the most splendid affair.

Yet they never get personal with each other. It's always on-topic, and after they're done arguing they always come back together to apologize for anything they may have said out-of-turn. It's almost like they _enjoy_ fighting and trying to one-up each other. Katara can't remember when, but Azula had once observed that they built their relationship brick by brick, and that it is hard work. That has never felt more true and it weighs heavily on Katara.

In a few short months they're going to graduate. They will move on and have to figure out what comes next. As much as they want to stay here, frozen in this moment, time will march forward and carry them into graduation. Katara doesn't know if this relationship is built to last. She's not as confident in it as Azula is, at least.

They've had a lot of fun and this has been really good, but sometimes things don't work out. Their lives are pulling them in different directions, with Azula going to an MBA program in Republic City, while Katara has accepted a job as a nurse at the same hospital where she did her internship last summer.

So much of the universe seemed to be telling Katara to get out before she gets hurt. Azula likes it hot, Katara likes it cold. Azula comes from money, Katara doesn't. Azula is staying near Republic City and the metropolis that she's always known in life, Katara is going back to her roots to help the less fortunate. Opposite attract, but you still need similarities to _keep_ people near you, after they've been attracted.

_'Gotta stop worrying about this,'_ she reminds herself.

They are here, right now, and it is great. She needs to just appreciate life in this moment and let the rest come to her. She turns towards the kitchen and sees a sink full of dishes. She watches water slowly drip from the faucet. Her memory flashes of Azula, standing at that sink, washing dishes for Katara. Despite all of their arrangements on chores, no matter how often Katara would forget, Azula would always silently step up and clean them for her. She wouldn't complain. She wouldn't huff about being underappreciated.

Katara loves this girl. This fiery, passionate, serious girl who could be so lax about the imbalance of chores. She loves that Azula, who has had everything in her life, surrenders it all for Katara. She loves that Azula bends to her will. She wants to keep her around forever. She wants to live with her for the rest of her days, snuggle on the couch with Blue, and just be in love.

She steps up to the sink, makes the water flow, and does the dishes.

* * *

Year 5

Azula is exhausted.

She puts the car in park and takes a deep breath. She's worked all day and now has driven to downtown Republic City for her night class. She appreciates her MBA program because it is designed for working professionals: all of the classes offered through it either start after 5 PM or are offered through online instruction. This allows her to work a graduate assistantship at her alma mater, have her grad school classes paid for through that, while getting her degree at a neighboring school. It's all truly excellent when she considers the whole thing.

But right now she's just exhausted.

She's working far more than the "20 hours a week" that she is supposed to work. She does that all day and afternoon, then she commutes 40 plus minutes for class, which she struggles to stay awake during, for three hours a night. In between all of that she has to find a way to eat dinner and do her course work. Nevermind that her classes are very group-project heavy so she often has to meet with some of the other students. It's a lot, but this is what she has to do right now so that later she can have more freedom in her life.

Summoning the stamina, she grabs her glass container coffee, reaches to the passenger seat for her bookbag, and exits the vehicle. She places a pair of earbuds in and plays the next song on her shuffle. A soft melody lulls her into a sense of security. She walks towards a staircase in the parking garage and shoves the familiar door open. This class tonight is no issue for her, it's laughably easy after all of her internship experience, while her classmates struggle. She's much more worried about her class on Monday.

_"Honey when I'm above the trees…"_

_'Oh no.'_

Azula had shuffled her way into a song titled "happiness," which felt like a cruel joke of sorts. She is harshly reminded of the difficulties she has had in her relationships. Most prominently right now are things with Katara. They went through graduation, and even survived the summer. But at some point in the fall, things fell apart and they broke up. It was really stressful being so far apart and once Azula got into her assistantship and had her imbalanced schedule, communication just dried up. Their lives, it seemed, had taken them in different directions.

The breakup lasted all of approximately twelve hours.

_"I'm not afraid of you."_

That was what Katara had called her and said the next day. It was the _first_ thing she said. Azula didn't understand.

_"You've burned bridges with people when things got hard in the past. You've shoved away people and kept them at arm's length because you think_ you're _not worth it. You scare them and use fear to try and control what they think of you."_

Not the most romantic speech of all time.

_"But I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of the struggles that will come with being with you. I don't care if I have to wait until the dead of night for you to call me back after you finish your homework. I'll do it. I'll wait."_

All of Azula's life she has desperately craved love. Yet she had been rejected at every turn. But not by Katara.

_"I'll wait every day of every year until we can be together. I used to think I wanted to be with you because you were my equal, but now I think I realize that I want to be with you because you complete me."_

All because Kat wasn't scared of her. She tunes back into the song.

_"There is happiness /_

_In our history /_

_Across our great divide /_

_There is a glorious sunrise"_

Azula smiles as she exits the parking garage. She feels a buzz in her pocket. She ignores it while stepping around melted snow and crosses the street, tugging her jacket closer. She feels a second buzz and pulls her phone out.

ChessApp:

_KatGirl1823 has made a move! How will you respond?_

Text from: Kat 3

Have a good class, babe! Me and Blue miss you! Try not to fall asleep this week lol

Her smile widens as she swipes the text message and finds a selfie attached of Katara and her four year old cat. Azula doesn't love cats, but there _is_ something endearing about Blue. She remembers that his 'Gotcha Day' is coming up. Azula walks to class and searches the internet for gifts to mail to Blue and his fearless caretaker.

* * *

Year 6

_Dear Diary (2-20-_

' _What year is it again?'_ Katara thinks for a second, shocked at her own forgetfulness. She tries to run it in her head momentarily then gives up and checks her phone. She marks it down and keeps writing.

_It was fifty-seven day, three hours, and twenty-one minutes that I was separated from Azula (not that I was counting or anything) (but for the record I hadn't seen her this_ year _yet). Today, I'm writing this entry from the bed in her one-bedroom apartment in Republic City. There was no ocean, no mountain, no flight, no wall of fire that could have kept me from her. This is my first day for the next almost TWO weeks! I skipped nights out with the other nurses, sacrificed a cruise vacation for Suki's birthday, and saved every day off that I could so that I could use PTO for these next two weeks. Well, not exactly two weeks, but close enough. I can't wait to just be with her again._

"Stop it! Do not beat the shit out of her!"

"Meow!"

"MEOW!" A painful cry screeches.

"Blue! No! Leave Nimueh alone!"

Katara looks up from the bed at the sight of Azula chasing Blue off of her newly adopted baby kitten. The space is tiny, much smaller than Katara's apartment in the North Pole. That's the cost of living in Republic City, and more importantly is that Azula is making effectively no money at this point, while Katara has a full blown salary and benefits. Zuko had taken over their family business and was financially assisting Azula with her apartment, which they all agreed she would pay back. Katara was disappointed but understood why Azula took money from her brother, but not her girlfriend of nearly four years. She looks back down at her diary.

_I brought Blue and Nimueh along, and Azula is totally smitten with Nim. Is this even the same girl who once told me she "hated cats with the fire of a thousand suns?" Seems like that fire has gone out because she totally loves them both._

Katara feels very warm, but doesn't do anything to adjust. That will come later. She leaves on her black turtleneck and tight jeans.

_Zula can't bump the heat anymore like she used to, but she finds other ways to keep it warm in her little space. A space heater and loads of candles. Surprise surprise that all of the candles she's lit are my favorite scents, like cinnamon. She really tried to think of all the details to make this trip special for me._

There is a repeated squeaking noise from out in the kitchen. Katara looks up and sees Azula waving a mouse-on-a-string wand around so that Blue and Nimueh stop wrestling and instead focus on the squeaker. Katara's eyes linger on the girl as her princess seems to be enjoying the playtime almost more than kittens. She smiles sheepishly at the sight.

_Like, for example, tonight she took me to our favorite Mexican restaurant in the city. I know she doesn't have the money for it but she wants every moment to be special. She'll still have to go to work and class, but I think my presence will be a good motivator for her to stay on-task and not procrastinate things. We're going to play chess (she might win), and workout together at her gym, and do some aikino sparring (I'll definitely win) and stay in to watch all of our favorite shows and documentaries together._

Azula plops the wand down and finally heads towards the bedroom. Katara can see her coming down the hall from her spot on the bed.

_It's going to be blissful._

"Those two are the worst little gremlins on the planet."

Katara closes her diary and places it on the nightstand. She narrows her eyes and smiles knowingly at the golden eyed beauty. She quips, "Oh are they now? I think you _like_ them."

Azula half-heartedly throws her head back in reproach. "What? Me? _Like_ them? Them? No, definitely not."

They both giggle at this. Azula fiddles with the door handle, wondering if they'll go back out to watch something together in the living room. She asks, "Weren't you going to get changed? I thought that's why you came in here? Don't you want to catch up on our show?"

Katara stands up out of the bed swiftly and approaches the girl at the door. "I had a different idea."

She wraps her arms around her Fire Nation girl and brings her in for a soft kiss on the lips. They repeat this twice more before this fiery kiss spreads to a more passionate affair. Katara pushes into Azula, who then steps back towards the door. After a few seconds of this they separate. Katara holds Azula in her arms and they look lovingly at one another. Visibly confused, Azula asks, "So… a movie then?"

A devilish smile spreads across Kat's lips. She reaches behind Azula and carefully shoves the bedroom door shut, much to the chagrin of Blue and Nimueh, who had just come to investigate. Azula turns back towards the door and watches it close. Before she can turn back though, Katara pulls the girl's one arm with both of hers. Azula collapses onto her back on the bed. She looks up and watches the Water Tribe girl approach and stand over her.

"Kat?" She asks, but there's an excitement in her voice.

With one fluid motion Katara pulls her turtleneck over her head. She stands above the bed in a brand new, lace, extravagant, _expensive_ , fire-red bra. She smiles with narrowed eyes down at the open mouthed princess below her. She slowly climbs onto the bed and straddles her girlfriend. Azula's eyes are bulging and her breath is shallow. Katara could've sworn she was salivating. She takes pleasure in teasing the girl beneath her.

She leans down and whispers in her ear, "I missed you."

Azula wraps her arms tightly around the beautiful dark skin above her. She whispers, "I missed you too. I love you _so_ much."

Katara pushes off the bed and holds herself just above her girlfriend. "Oh yeah? How much do you love me?"

Azula shakes her head slowly. The answer spills from her lips without a filter, "Every single day, whether we're together or apart, I thank Agni for having you in my life. I'm the luckiest girl on the Earth, because I have you and no one else does."

Katara smiles broadly at this and whispers, "I'll say."

She leans down and breathes hot air into Azula's ear before taking a nibble at it. Azula fights off a moan to say, "Hey wait! I wanted to talk to you about something."

Leaning back in surprise, Katara asks her, "Oh? And you think that _now_ is the right time?"

Katara looks at her with skeptical eyes. Azula looks back with apprehensive ones. "Yeah, well, I just want to get it out there now so we can talk about it this whole trip and I was too nervous to say it at dinner."

Katara starts giggling to herself. ' _Of course she was too nervous at dinner, but not in bed.'_

"Alright, nothings going to stop you now," she says. "What do you want to tell me?"

Azula quickly steels herself, looks right into those old, familiar ocean blues and replies, "I want to get a job in the North Pole after I graduate."

Katara blinks back. Perhaps her ears had misheard. Doubt and surprise drip from her voice, "You what?"

"I've given this a lot of thought, _a lot_ , and I know that Zuko would probably just give me a job, or that I could get one here in Republic City, or Ba Sing Se, or whatever. But I _want_ to be with you in the North Pole. Or the South Pole. Or wherever you roam."

Katara feels tears welling up. She is conflicted because she is trying to make this a memorable moment of their trip, she'd bought this outfit, and the garter belt and so much more. But Azula is stealing the moment literally out from under her. She sobs without the waterworks, just trying to catch her breath and asks, "Are you serious? This isn't one of those 'heat of the moment' things?"

Azula shakes her head and then smiles wryly, "It's not really heat of the moment, Kat. You're already topless. If I was going to lie about this to get in your pants, I picked the wrong time."

The tears come at last. Not because of what Azula says, but because the joke tells Katara that she's sincere. That she truly does want to come be with her. That their long distance travels and flights across the continents could finally, _finally_ be coming to an end. She collapses into a heap on top of Azula, who envelopes her in her arms and smothers her in kisses to the cheek. They roll in the bed together and spend the rest of the night talking about Azula's various job prospects, living together again, and a future as bright as one of Azula's burning, cinnamon-scented candles.

* * *

Year 7

Ice water and lavender.

Azula misses the smell of her perfume.

She sits in a stuffy conference room in Caldera City. It's a long way from home and it's odd to say that given that she technically _is_ home right now. Her company sent her on this business trip, in part because of the familiarity with the company, the country, and the people. It was exciting to be chosen, and she was sure to make the most of it while she was here, but it was hard being apart from Kat. Although she certainly enjoyed dinner and catching up with Zuko last night.

He had picked her up at the airport, gotten her checked into a hotel, then they went to one of their favorite italian restaurants. Since getting a full-time job, Azula has taken to spending the money she makes like it's going out of style. Effectively none of it is being saved as she buys new jewelry, new shoes, the latest video games. She'd spent a decent amount getting an intricate dragon tattoo on her shoulder blade. She's been lavishing Katara with flowers, gifts, chocolate, and vacations whenever they want. She feels a buzz in her pocket.

ChessApp:

_KatGirl1823 has made a move! You're in check. How will you respond?_

Azula quickly checks her watch. She has some time, but she'll wait to give the response her undivided attention. Although, if she's making chess moves, she's probably not far from texting her. Her girlfriend of nearly five years has always doted on her, embarrassingly so. Azula had asked her about it at some point, citing it as "overbearing." Katara had responded with an impassioned speech about how at the Aikino City Championship from their senior year of high school, it haunts her now in retrospect that she didn't do anything to check in on Azula. Not in that moment, not in the moments after. She just left her there to weep on the mat, with no one, and went to celebrate with Zuko and the others.

The fact that they were once fierce enemies seems so foreign now to Azula. That one of her most traumatic moments in life is forever linked to the love of her life is just surreal. Their relationship has reformed and changed and grown, just as they have over the years. The buzz finally comes.

Text from: Kat 3

You've got this. They chose you for a reason. You're going to do amazing. Text me when its over and we'll talk about it after my shift tonight. I love you!

She stares at those last few words. "I love you." Once upon a time, Azula felt like she was unlovable, or that she was undeserving of love. She vaguely recalls a memory of talking to Katara about it. About there always being another battle, and a life of fighting. Until Katara showed up. The memory washes over Azula.

' _The tragedy of Humpty Dumpty was not that they lost everything. The tragedy of Humpty Dumpty was that no one could put them back together again.'_

Azula had been Humpty Dumpty once. She had been cracked and broken. She was alone. She had nothing. A fractured childhood, no real parents to look out for her, no one who loved her. Everyone that saw her turned away. All the King's horses and all the King's men couldn't put Azula back together again.

But Katara is no man.

Katara is a woman.

She is a Queen.

More powerful and capable than any king or knight or anyone.

When others went running, Katara stayed. Katara was the one to put Azula back together again, and made her better, filling in every crack & crevice with a superglue made from her love and affection. Now that she is whole again, Azula has an opportunity to make her truly happy. To give her everything she ever wanted and deserved. To do that thought she needs to stop spending money on stupid things.

Azula's watch beeps. The client will be walking in any second. She writes on the corner of the page of her notepad, 'Schedule meeting with bank.'

* * *

Year 8

The fury pounds through her veins harder than her footsteps on the concrete. Katara is annoyed and pissed off and just all around angry with her girlfriend. Thankfully, she has someone she can rely on who walks in step beside her.

She hisses at him, "Why did she bring _her_? Did you know about this, Sokka?"

Doing nothing to assuage her mood, Sokka simply shakes his head. He offers, "I know what you know!"

The two pairs are separated right now by a visiting school group that was going in the opposite direction. They had momentarily split up to avoid the crowd. Katara peeps over the heads of the middle schoolers and sees her girlfriend walking side by side with Ty _fucking_ Lee. It sets Katara on the warpath.

Azula had planned this weekend trip back to their old stomping grounds to get lunch with some friends, see some old sights, and then go to the university's women's basketball game. Azula had promised this Sunday, the day before they flew back, would be an afternoon of surprises. Sokka being there was one of them, and was welcomed. Azula's ex-girlfriend, on the other hand, was not.

Katara had often been jealous of the way the two of them had remained close over the years, even after the emotional weight of a breakup. It wasn't dissimilar to her own experience with Aang, but nonetheless it infuriated Katara. Perhaps because Ty Lee had been Azula's first girlfriend and not Katara. Perhaps because Ty Lee was always so unabashedly herself to the point that it was annoying. Perhaps because they had been high school sweethearts. Perhaps because Ty Lee was more radiantly gorgeous than any human should be allowed to be, especially not ones that happen to swim in the same pond and are the only other person on Earth to date her significant other.

Her and Azula had been close and spent many nights drinking together once they made up, especially when Azula was in her MBA program and living alone. Katara didn't believe anything happened, she trusted Azula to be faithful. That didn't mean she wanted to spend her day with the girl. Peeping over again as they start to near the end of the sea of children, she could see the two of them whispering to each other, which certainly was not helping.

"Just try to relax," Sokka whispers himself. "And just remember: today is going to be a great day!"

As they come back together to all walk side by side, Ty Lee beams. She happily shouts, "Hey! Our old home is right there, we should take pictures outside of it!"

Azula turns and smiles at Katara, who doesn't return the favor. She wants to tell the grey-eyed beauty to find a unicorn to play leapfrog with. Before she can say anything though, Sokka offers, "That's a _great_ idea, Ty Lee! Let's do it!"

The two extra members both step forward away from them, Ty Lee handing her phone to Azula as she stepped away. She tells her, "Here, take our picture first!"

Azula takes the phone but keeps her eyes on Katara, who is doing a poor job of hiding her feelings. She whispers, "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Really believable."

"It's _nothing_ , Azula."

"O-kay."

Katara so infrequently used her given name, preferring to call her any myriad of nicknames. Azula subtly nods in understanding and turns to face their friends. She holds the phone up, "Ready?"

"Yes please!" Ty Lee says, smiling from ear to ear.

"Go on, now. Make me look ugly." Sokka replies.

"You don't need me to do that," Azula shouts back.

After a few pictures she tells them, "Alright I took a few."

Ty Lee immediately chirps, "Alright, now your turn! You come here."

Azula doesn't even bother asking Katara to take the picture. Sokka knows that too and walks right to her, reaching his hand out for the camera. Azula goes and stands beside Ty Lee, the infamous high rise tower looming perfectly picturesque in the background. Ty Lee grabs Azula's arm and hangs off of her with the dopiest smile that Katara has ever seen. It makes her blood boil.

A few moments later Sokka announces, "Okay, all set."

"Perfect! Now brother and sister!" Ty Lee shouts, walking towards them and reaching for her phone. "I'll take the pictures, I'm sure Azula would just mess it up."

"Rude."

"She's probably right though," Sokka points out.

Katara would rather not, but one guilty look from Sokka and she acquiesces. She stands where the others stood. As the step beside one another she looks back at the brunette holding the camera. She is turned towards Azula and whispering something quickly. Katara feels detached from the moment. Her anger takes a backseat to her indifference to the fact that they are clearly hiding something. Azula will pay for this in blood later on.

"C'mon, sis. Just smile." Her brother tells her.

She reluctantly does as he asks and then begins stepping towards the camera. She only gets a step before Sokka grabs her arm and Ty Lee shouts, "Whoa! Hold on! We gotta have the girlfriends, the out-of-towners first! Can't forget about _that_!"

Azula looks scared. Katara doesn't know why. She rolls her eyes and nods. Sokka steps away and Azula steps up. Ty Lee shouts, "How's about a picture of you two facing the building!"

"Why?" Katara shoots back.

"Hey, Kat, just-" Azula says from close by.

"It'll be so scenic, great for your social media presence," Ty Lee retorts. "Think about it: two lovers, facing Infinity."

Azula stops in front of her and nods. Katara frowns and finally nods herself. As she turns around her peripheral sees Sokka pulling out his own phone. She faces their old residence hall. She remembers the years she spent there with Azula. The foundation of their love. No one would see her face as she scowled at it in this picture. A second goes by and Azula doesn't stand beside her. She waits. She doesn't step up. She peaks over her shoulder and doesn't see her. She turns back to their friends.

"OH MY SPIRITS!"

In the background Ty Lee and Sokka move forward, one recording, one taking pictures. Katara stands stockstill, her hand covering her mouth. Azula kneels before her.

"Kat."

"Azula, wait," Katara tries to reason with her. She tries to bargain. This can't be really happening. "Wait."

"No can do," she tells her. Tears well up in Azula's eyes as she shakes her head in disagreement. "Wouldn't be us if I didn't let you down one last time."

Katara feels the tears immediately overcome her and she tries to rub them away. There she was, on the ground in front of her, her girlfriend. Her princess. The girl she had been with for nearly six years now. The love of her life.

"Kat, in a lifetime of war, you brought me peace."

Memories from the last six years flood through Katara. She nods her head as the tears come.

"You are the best of friends. The best of partners. The best of women."

She thinks back to the cat and mouse game trying to grow their friendship into a relationship.

"When everyone else in my life turned away, you turned towards me and kept me together."

She sobs and finds it harder to breathe. She doesn't even notice Sokka capturing every single tear in picture format so that he can remind her later of her ugly crying.

"Will you be my sparring partner for life? Will you make this lowly pawn into a Queen? Will you… marry me?"

Azula hated cats. Hated the Water Tribe. Hated her. She learned to love all of them in time. She protected Nimueh and moved to the North Pole. She has sacrificed everything for Katara. Now she asks a question to which she already knows the answer. She shakes her head. Through a cracking voice she replies.

"Yes!"

* * *

Year 9

Azula attacks, "Rook to f1."

Katara doesn't pause, "Knight to g2."

There is an awkward silence as Azula considers if this is a trap. Katara's content with her move until this pause from her fiance. That's when she realizes what she's done and groans, "Oh spirits."

"Rook takes on f8." Azula says with a pleased tone.

Katara slows the car to a stop sign and turns on the blinker. "Damn it, I had you."

"Not over yet, Kat. Your punishment must be more severe. What've you got?"

"Ahh… King to g7."

"Rook to f2."

"Knight to h4."

Azula thinks about the split pawns and smiles devilishly. "Rook to f5."

Again another awkward pause overtakes the car ride. Katara steals a glance at Azula for a fraction of a second before returning to face the road. Azula thinks about this pause and then mentally works through it when she too realizes what's happened. She blurts out, "Agni."

"Did you do that on purpose? Are you letting me back in it again?"

"No, I just. I don't know. That was so dumb. I had it in the bag."

"I'll say. Knight takes on f5," she says with her own smile. She mentally conjures the board. Finally she offers, "Draw?"

Azula calculates the rest of the match and what's left. Four pawns a piece, all opposed to one another, her own knight, and Kat's bishop. She nods her head, "Draw."

"Good, we're here anyway."

Katara pulls into a gravel driveway and parks the car. She looks over at the love of her life, "You ready for this?"

"It's gonna be weird for me, but at the same time pretty familiar."

"You're kind of one of us now. Get ready for a lot of heartbreak."

"Well if it's with you then I'll survive."

Katara exits the vehicle, and so does Azula. They open the back seats and take their bags. As they close the car doors at last the water tribe girl quips, "You say that, but you haven't been a lifelong fan like we have."

The front door to the two story house opens up and a body shoots out at them like a missile. They screech across the dark of night right at Katara. She sees it coming the whole way. As they get closer she throws her bags down and welcomes them into a hug. There is a squealing sound coming from the boy.

"They _really_ did it, Katara!" Her brother says out loud, holding her tighter. "They really won!"

"It's incredible!" She says, enveloping him closer. "I never thought I'd live to see the day."

He let's go of her wearing the biggest, goofiest smile that Katara has ever seen on her brother's face. He turns to Azula and says, "My future sis! Sorry for your loss?"

Azula squints her eyes at him and shakes her head, "The Fire Nation owns like 18 world championships just since I was born, it was bound to happen for the Water Tribe eventually."

He steps towards her and gives her a huge hug as well. "Well you're gonna be Water Tribe in a few weeks anyway, so I think we can count this as #19 for you, Future Sis!"

Azula hugs him back but awkwardly looks at Kat over his shoulder. She just smiles at the golden eyes girl. After Sokka pulls away he steps back and says, "Well, come on, let's go inside. I'm sure y'all are tired and ready for some sleep."

"That depends," Katara teases. Sokka picks up one of her bags off the ground for her. "Is _my_ future sister-in-law here?"

He scoffs. "As if! Toph doesn't want to get married anyway, _even if_ I wanted that."

Azula and Katara exchange a look at this last comment. They collectively roll their eyes and Katara adds, "Sokka. You're a hopeless romantic. You've always been that way. Of course you want to get married too. And you should tell her that, if it's what you want."

Sokka turns with the heavy bag towards Azula, as they all walks towards the house, "I don't know how you willingly put up with her?"

"I don't either," she quips.

"Stop it, you two."

Azula adds, "The sex is great, so that's nice."

Katara looks at her fiance with murderous intent. Azula doesn't pay her any mind. Sokka steps up towards the front door and replies, "I mean, it has to be, right? With all you have to put up with just to get to that point."

"I am going to kill both of you."

As they all slip out of the dead of night and into Sokka's house he excitedly asks, "So, while you all are here are we gonna get into a Classic Sokka-and-Azula Mess Around?"

Katara shakes her head violently. She remembers these shenanigans from when they were all in college together. Once they entered their flirting phase and the black hated girl became a more permanent fixture of their regular lives, Azula and Sokka had kindled a special sort of relationship… whereby they mercilessly roasted herself and Zuko. It drove Katara insane.

Then they started partying together, without Katara or Zuko or any one. They got into some… _weird_ situations together. They stumbled into a chicken chasing gambling ring, a fight club, and a doubles ping-pong tournament in which they inexplicably placed third, among a number of other things. Eventually Sokka took to calling them their 'Classic Sokka-and-Azula Mess Arounds.'

"No," Katara cuts in before anything can be said. "Absolutely not."

She watches as Azula, right in plain sight of the foyer, silently nods her head, as if to say, 'Yes, we will.'

"Zula!" She smacks her arms.

Azula suddenly begins shaking her head as if to say, 'No, we will not.'

Sokka nods his head in agreement, obnoxiously staring at Katara as he replies, "Of course, I understand."

The group migrates to the living room and just as they're all sitting down Katara tells them, "I hate you both."

Azula smiles malevolently but then breaks and says, "No, we probably won't have time for any of that. We've got a lot to do tomorrow. We're only a few weeks away from the big day, so this trip is well timed. We can knock a few of these things out now and it'll save us some stress later on."

Katara nods her head at this, "That's right, that's my girl."

Sokka grimaces, "Okay, well, I kind of promised Toph that all of us would get dinner tomorrow night."

The brides-to-be exchange eye contact then look back at him. Katara says, "Okay? That shouldn't be a problem?"

"Oh, okay. I wasn't sure how much you had to do."

"We're going to be up at the crack of dawn," Azula says leaning back into her seat. "Both days I guess, right?"

"That's right," Sokka says. "This is the first championship for the Water Tribe in 60 years, we gotta get up and be down at the main village as early as humanly possible."

This is a far cry from Azula's experience, where such sporting success was practically expected. She briefly ponders the different lives they had all led in youth. Yet it had all brought her here in the end anyway. To join her future wife and future brother-in-law to celebrate their first ever. She reminisces on her first time at a parade with Zuko. The happy memory covers her heart like a warm blanket. A slender feline enters the room and immediately rubs against Katara's leg. She looks down and smiles. "Seymore!"

Kat reaches down and scoops him into her arms. He doesn't object and simply settles into a lounging position in her arms. Azula can see in her ocean blues that her fiance is relishing the feeling of being home. She wonders how Kat would feel about moving down here permanently. It would get her closer to the Fire Nation and thus Zuko and Mai, and bring Kat closer to Sokka and Toph. Trips to see Ty Lee and Suki would be harder, but then they'd be the only ones left up north. Even Aang had moved to the Southern Air Temple in recent years. She vaguely recalls that her company has some locations in the South Pole. She'll spend some time looking into it later, and then bring it up with Kat.

"Oh baby boy," her fiance coos at the cat in her arms. "Do you smell Blue and Nimueh on me? I miss them too. But you're such a good boy, Seymore. You are!"

Azula thinks for a few seconds about the kitties they left at home and how they would feel about moving down south. Then she thinks about the name that Sokka has given their cat and quips, "Pretty cruel to name him Seymore when your girlfriend couldn't see less."

Kat begins hysterically laughing, along with Azula. Sokka fails to stifle his laughter as he says, "You bitch, it was her idea!"

The group stays a while in the living room, catching up, talking about cats, and a certain special day that was not far off.

* * *

Year 10

"Zula, no." Katara commands.

"Please, I am begging you, I need this."

Katara, always physically stronger than her dainty princess, pulls with considerable force, "Then you should've gotten your own!"

"I did buy my own, but yours is so much _softer_!" Azula tugs at the blanket.

"They're exactly the same, you idiot!"

"Please please please!" She begs.

Katara hates to see her pleading like this. She rolls her eyes and lets go. "Fine, if you're going to cry about it."

"Thank you! I love you so much! You're the best!"

Katara reaches up behind her on the couch and grabs a lesser blanket and sweeps it across her body as Azula pulls the good blanket over herself. They lounge on the couch of their relatively new home in the South Pole. They moved in about three months ago. It took about 2 weeks for Blue and Nimueh to settle in, but they eventually did settle. Azula had come to talk about it during their honeymoon, that she was thinking about it and Katara loved the idea. She was easily able to find new work at a hospital closer to her home. Azula couldn't get an internal transfer with her company, which was unfortunate. It created stress for her Princess, but the Queen of her heart was not deterred. She took her talents elsewhere and is already happily carving out her own legacy with this new corporation.

Once again though, Katara finds her wife hogging the blankets. She's learned over the years to save money on heat, especially after a few years of paying for it in the North Pole, and instead hoard loads of blankets. They've just finished dinner and are simply mentally gearing up before settling in for an hour or two of streaming, then they'll head to bed around 9:30 or so. Zula sits on her phone so Kat pulls out her own. They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes scrolling through social media. Blue settles into a space adjacent to them, as he is one to do. Nimueh comes and jumps into Azula's lap and begins kneading on her legs. Absentmindedly she strokes her long coat until something gets her attention.

"Hey Kat! Do you have that 'Rewindy' app on your phone?"

Katara looks up at her wife then back at her phone. She closes the article she was reading and searches her phone. She finds it after a second or so, a little surprised. "I do, but I'm honestly surprised. I didn't even know I still had this on here. I don't know the last time I used it."

"Open it, open it!"

Katara does so. She has to enter a password and after a few failed attempts finally finds the old one she used to use. As it's refreshing her feed Azula says, "Wait till you see this, there's some wild things on here."

The app finally finishes and it pops up with a huge banner that reads "FEBRUARY 20TH." Katara scrolls through.

-1 YEAR AGO-

_KatGirl2318: the water tribe won it all and i woke up crying some more_

_KatGirl2318: it feels a thousand times sweeter because it's against the Fire Nation. no Air Nomads-ass asterisk. we did it. I can't believe we did it._

_KatGirl2318: I've constructed my whole personality around the fact that I come from a place where we don't win anything and now that the Water Tribe won the whole thing, I don't know who I am anymore_

Katara shakes her head in laughter and memory. The day after the Water Tribe had won the first championship in her entire lifetime. She had been filled with a mixture of emotions and relief and disbelief. They were on a flight to the South Pole that same day before finally crashing at Sokka's place. The parade was _frigid_ and windy and filled with alcohol and it was something she'll never forget.

"Did you see it yet?"

Katara looks up at her wife in surprise. She replies, "Yeah, the day we flew back here for the parade."

" _No!"_ Azula emphasizes. "Keep going!"

Katara looks back at her phone and scrolls down.

-2 YEARS AGO-

The top of the post reads, "Azula-is with Katara." The caption reads, "YES WAY. IT FINALLY HAPPENED!"

She's shown a collection of photos of themselves on the campus of their alma mater, with Infinity Tower in the background. The day that Zula proposed to her. She wears a broken smile as she swipes through the photos, occasionally stopping to review the comments from their friends and family. It warms her to the core to remember that special day. She looks up and says, "Spirits. How did we forget the anniversary of our engagement?"

Azula doesn't look up from her own phone, busy reading her own posts, as she comments, "This is what happens when you're old like us, Kat. You start forgetting things."

"It was only _two_ years ago, Zula." She replies as she returns to scrolling.

-4 YEARS AGO-

Katara looks up and says, "I don't have anything from three years ago?"

"I do," Azula replies. "I posted a picture with Zuko in Caldera after I closed a big deal for my old company."

Katara nods. She must not have posted anything since Azula was away. She hates when her wife is away from her. She looks back down at the posts from 4 years ago.

"Azula-is with Katara."

The caption reads, "Your Faves. Reunited."

There are pictures of them from when Katara took time off for a couple of weeks to visit Azula. Without looking up she says, "Spirits, do you remember how _small_ your apartment in Republic City was?"

"All I really need to remember is you in that red lingerie set in that apartment."

"Pssh. You've seen me undressed a thousand times."

Azula finally looks up from her phone, feigning upset. "And I've seen the sunset a thousand times, that doesn't mean it loses its luster!"

Katara shakes her head and rolls her eyes. She looks back down at her phone and after scanning it she says, "Nothing from 5 years ago?"

"I posted about my stupid Excel class I was taking, so there's that. Yikes, that was a rough year."

"That was the year after we-"

"I know. But that was in like August or September, this was February."

"I know, it's just," Katara trails off momentarily. "Hard to believe it almost ended there, you know?"

"You wouldn't let me go." Azula says, staring across the couch lovingly at her wife of almost a year now. "I'll never forget it. You said, 'I'm not afraid of you.'"

They hold eye contact for a few moments, ocean blues and bright gold mixing together. Smiles spread as they remember how fiercely they fought for this love. Finally their eyes wordlessly droop back down to their phones. Katara is annoyed to find no such post again from 6 years ago. She asks about it and Azula responds.

"I posted on my private account about coming home and you'd done the dishes and I was grateful as shit for you."

"Oh my gosh, _the private account!_ I completely forgot! Chasing-"

"Waterfalls. Yep. I was _so_ clever."

"Wait is there anything else from chasing waterfalls?"

"Seven years ago I answered a post asking people to detail their first kiss and I wrote about how I made it awkward immediately afterwards."

Katara smiles at the memory. She does her best impression of Azula and says, "We will be the most powerful couple on campus. We will dominate the earth."

Azula stifles a laugh while cringing again at the memory. She tells her wife, "You _loved_ it. You were _all about_ it."

"Heck yes I was," she replies without hesitation. "You were insane and absolutely right and I was completely in love with you."

"Well if you thought I was insane for that, don't worry, chasing waterfalls isn't done yet."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she says peeping back down at her phone. "Scroll down, tell me what you see."

Katara does as she says and sees a myriad of posts. She finds one in particular. A much younger version of herself, posing with some natural lighting and a caption that read, 'I've got a blank space baby. And I'll write your name.'

"Damn, I looked hot. And subtly calling you out in this post too?" She hums approval at her younger self. "Good job, Sophomore Year Katara."

Without any prior context Azula immediately replies, "At Chasing Water Falls shared a picture from at Kat Girl twenty-three eighteen and said, 'Ple-e-e-e-ase. How are, as in the letter 'r,' is one of my I-R-Ls allowed to be this hot."

"Shut the front door." Katara shouts, laughing hysterically. "That's not real."

Azula shakes her head and says, "There were an embarrassing amount of emojis that followed. I was _so_ thirsty for you."

"Who would've seen that? Not me, obviously. Who did you let follow you back then?"

"Definitely Zuko, he replied to it from his own private account. Mai was there when I decided to make that account, so her too. Maybe Ty Lee, depends on the time of the year. I let her follow it at some point, but I don't know if I was passed the breakup when I made this particular horny-on-private post."

Katara smiles and shakes her head. She looks back down at her phone and scrolls some more.

-9 YEARS AGO-

_KatGirl2318: "Hey, all you had to do was stay. Had me in the palm of your hand. Then why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in?"_

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit is right." Azula replies.

"Did you post about it too?"

"About the breakup, not about our-"

"Yeah, me neither. What did yours say?"

Azula sits up, careful not to disturb Nimueh, leans forward and shows her phone. Katara reads it.

_The_Drag0n_Qu33n: "I used to know you before you made ends meet / Now we're meeting our ends."_

"Wow, we were really going through it, huh?" Katara observes.

"You put those old Taylor lyrics, I used some recent Drake lyrics. We just. Wow. We were super cringey back then, weren't we?"

"No, I don't think so," Katara starts. "I mean, at the time, it was this massive thing for us. It was a major life event."

"No kidding, just not how we thought. I can't believe _today_ is the day."

"We saw one chapter of our lives end, but it just opened a whole new book."

"Yeah, one about the rest of our _lives_. Isn't that crazy?"

"It's wild, for sure." Katara replies.

"I mean, it was so mundane. Just one day of our lives. One day, _today_. February 20th. It's insane how much of our relationship is tied to today."

"This is where it started. On that couch in the lounge. Nine years ago. Now look at us, sitting on a couch together again, right around the same time of the day too."

"So often in life," Azula starts. "I feel like nothing changes from day-to-day. We just go about our daily tasks and do our normal things. We do this stuff just to get home so we can be together, for a meal and a few hours of TV, then we go to bed and it seems like we do it all again."

"I know."

"But little by little, things change every day too. We do things, we post these selfies, we thirst after each other. We take flights for parades or business trips, we _propose_. We do all these things and our lives just… happen."

Katara listens to these almost poetic words from her wife and reflects. She thinks about how they have built this life filled with their love. How nine years ago, almost to the minute, she had lost 'the love of her life' only to find the real one sitting right next to her. How everyday things feel so important yet so mundane at the same time. Over the last nine years they had built a lifetime of memories together. They had traveled together, moved across the world together, and lived together on multiple occasions. They had their hearts broken, chased after one another, graduated, broken up, got back together, got engaged, got married, and now live together. Happily married, living in the South Pole after Azula had come to understand and love her homeland.

Azula stares at her wife with shimmering eyes and adulation, "It's kind of beautiful, when you think about it."

Katara thinks about what is ahead for them. The many February 20ths that they'll experience together again in the future. How they'll take it one day at a time, just as they have the last nine years.

She smiles at her wife and replies, "I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and will consider reviewing/ leaving comments/ likes/ kudos, etc et al. I had this fic concept buried in my head about a decade ago. I thought it was a Rukato (Digimon Tamers) fic that I read, but it must have been a fever dream or something because I could never find it again. I was certain I saw or stole this concept from someone else, but for the life of me over the years I've never been able to find an original version. Let's just say it's been inspired by a lifetime of media consumption. In any case, I do love the concept, with my thoughts being captured by our girls back-and-forth conversation at the very end. We tend to get caught up in the endless cycle of work and school and life that we think nothing changes from day-to-day. Yet at the same time, every single day, things happen to us that shape who we are. We get job interviews or we get rejected from schools or we watch a movie for the first time that really touches us. In some cases, like this fic, we are broken up with and it can feel like the world is ending. But it never does. It keeps going. We keep going.
> 
> Some brief thank yous: As always first thank you is to my wife, who puts up with my fic writing. I love you with my whole heart! Next, to ameliaxox56 on twt who introduced me to Azutara, asked me to consider them, then exposed me to fanart of it and the rest was history. I was sold. Azutara is my secondary ship behind Tyzula (OTP) though, don't get it twisted lol. I'd also like to thank kyoshixrangi on twt for organizing Azutara Week 2021 and helped me with some important headcanons for this fic. In particular, Azula making a priv to thirst after Katara was 100% her idea and I was OBSESSED with it. Had to make a huge deal of it at the end because I loved it so much.
> 
> Finally, thank you to you! For reading at all. I hope this story gives you some peace. I hope it inspires you to write or draw or read more art and more worthwhile media. Life is hard right now as we collectively prepare to enter Season 2 of COVID-19 (unless you're in Australia, in which case, good for you, it sucks to be us). I hope that February 20th reminds you that time does pass. We move on, if we are lucky enough to survive a year around the sun. Assuming your health & vitality, remember that every day could be its own February 20th. Even today. Even tomorrow.
> 
> Thank you so much for your time!
> 
> Love always. Azutara forever.
> 
> Notorious


End file.
